


How to court a 007，AKA，how Q accidentally won Bond's heart--emphasis on 'accidentally'.

by shunziqing



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>刨根问底是Q的专长，即使知道答案的人已经不在人世，因为他需要知道新的游戏规则，以及自己在这游戏中立于何处。而Bond则需要知道Q的忠诚立于何处。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give him shiny things（that explode）

**Author's Note:**

> 如何追求007，又名，Q是怎样意外获得了Bond的心——重点在‘意外’二字上

  
Q偶尔疑惑上面为何选择此时派他介入。因为他不和特工们打交道，是的，Q branch经手的特工数不胜数，但从没有人被分派到他的直属管辖范围内。直到James Bond出现。他猜传说中的007显然值得最好的，而他是最好之中最好的。

“看起来你的圣诞节提早到了，Mr. Bond。”Q头也不抬地朝走进门的Bond推过一个深蓝色天鹅绒盒子。

007穿着一身新西服，定制的。他轻轻挑眉，打开那个手掌大小的盒子，里面是一对精致的袖扣和一个领带夹：“啊，可我没给你准备回礼， _Sir_ 。”

Q哼了一声，从对方手中抽出盒子：“如果你能做到，尽量把它们完整地带回来对我来说就是回礼了。”领带夹上面装有微型摄像机，右面的袖扣是个追踪器，而左 面的含有少量烈性炸药，“把顶端拧掉，就能将它粘到任何东西表面。”Q示范道，自然而然地伸手解下Bond原本的袖扣，换上改装过的。

“我以为炸弹的用途就是为了引爆。”007看着眼前浓密的乱发说。

“我在*希望*你不会遇到需要用到它的情况，”Q抬头看了他一眼，“显然我太天真了。”

Bond嘲讽地挑起嘴角：“我不会说你‘天真’，但我也不会在任何一个任务中用到‘希望’这个词。”他仍然觉得我太年轻，Q想道。但只要Bond尊重他在 技术层面上的能力，Q就能暂时满意于这种工作关系，“何况，”Bond又说，“你一定能当个合格的家庭煮夫。”他把袖子从Q手里抽出来，审视着新换的袖 扣。

Q把旧的袖扣扔在桌上，忍住翻白眼的冲动：“小心我把你的烤箱改成炸弹。”他顿了顿，若有所思地说，“你今天心情不错。”

007把手插进兜里：“能得到礼物总是叫人愉悦的。”

“别太习惯了，上面并不十分*乐意*让我花这么多经费和时间在这上面。毕竟，我们不再花心思做会爆炸的钢笔是有*原因*的，而不仅仅是因为我原则上鄙视这个主意。”

“哦我真的深受感动。”Bond语带笑意，往外走去，走向他的下一个任务。

“祝好运，Bond。”

如果Bond更年轻一点，他也许会说“运气与这毫无关系”，或者“我自己制造好运”，但他已经老到足够知道那并不是真的，而Q足够熟悉他的档案，以及在大屏幕上看过Bond足够多次仅靠运气化险为夷，以至于无法抑制说出这句话。

“谢了，Q。”  


 

 


	2. Wine and dine him (Feed him.)

  
“可否有人能告诉我，”Q端着马克杯站在自己的桌子前，“我的牛角面包去哪里了吗？”他对着空空如也仅剩下少许食物残渣的盘子问办公室里的下属们，他只不过出去续杯茶的功夫东西就不见了。  
  
左后方的Kevin在他的隔间里突然毫无原因地剧烈咳嗽起来，Jane——上帝保佑，不知为何在他的部门永远是女性比男性更有胆量——缓缓举起手，迟疑道：“……007刚才来过，归还设备。”  
  
Q扭头，看到了桌子角落里放着的黑色皮匣：“啊，明白了。”他喝了一口茶。  
  
  
**  
  
  
“他还给我一个空盒子， _空的_ 盒子！他究竟为什么要干这种事？”Q倚着Moneypenny的桌子，嘶嘶地说，因为他们就在M的办公室外面，等待召见。  
  
Eve开心地笑了，眼里带着只有提到某个特定的00号特工时才会露出的光芒：“因为他是James Bond？”  
  
“收拾过他造成的所有烂摊子，你不应该还这么喜欢他的。”Q指责她。  
  
“我能说什么呢，宝贝，他在床上真的很棒。”Eve戏谑道。  
  
“拜托，不需要细节。”Q夸张的制止她，人们总以为他羞于谈及性爱，但事实只是，他没准备好和 _Moneypenny_ 讨论这种闺蜜问题，不论他们之间的关系怎样，然后皱了皱眉头，“而且，他吃光了我的下午茶点心。”  
  
Eve收敛了一些笑容，往后靠向椅背。她脸上的表情难以形容，似乎带着点伤感，和些许希翼：“那是外勤特工的毛病，”她看着他说，眼睛里带着种他无法解读 的神情，“因为在出任务时，你永远不知道下一顿饭，或者下一次需要拼尽全力的时刻是在什么时候，所以抓住任何机会补充能量变得至关重要。”  
  
Q沉默了一会儿，之后他开口：“你知道，当我接受这个指派的时候，还认为当某人的军需官和保姆是有轻微差别的。”  
  
明亮的笑容重新回到Eve脸上：“确保他健康快活就能确保任务成功完成，而任务成功完成能确保头儿开心快活，”她瞟了一眼M的办公室，“就把这想成服务女王、保证国家安全的必行之法。”她开心地说。  
  
“那包括和他上床？”Q低声嘟囔。  
  
“不，”Moneypenny冲他轻佻地眨眨眼，“那完全是个人享受。”然后看了看电话上的指示灯，“哦，M现在可以见你了，Q。”  
  
  
**  
  
  
这就是Q办公桌的抽屉里开始囤积各种零食的原因。同时也是为什么几次任务之后，这些零食开始周期性减少，却从未耗光。  
  
与此同时，Q逐渐了解到007其实更喜欢吃咸味的东西，但不吃薯片，他吃甜，但大概只是为了更快地获取能量。  
  
他疑惑自己的生活从何时变成了现在这个样子。  


 


	3. Be smart，don't be dull.

对Q来说，007就是份打开的档案。对007来说，Q是个谜。  
  
  
**  
  
  
“我们需要你建一个万无一失的安全系统。”Mallory对他说。  
  
Q坐在上司的办公室里，尽力不让自己感觉像被老师留堂的学生。他皱了皱眉：“并没有万无一失的系统。只要有限制，就有突破它们的方法，问题只在于代价是否值得。”Q想了想，后知后觉地加了个，“Sir。我们的系统仍然是世界上最安全的系统之一。”  
  
“但Silva轻易地就能进入。”新M盯着他，淡绿色的眼珠子并没透露任何情绪，Q无法摆脱他是在测试自己的感觉。  
  
“ _Silva_ 走了捷径。”他不无忿恨地回答，至今仍不能原谅自己将他堂而皇之地放进了MI6的内部系统中，“只要我在，那就不会再发生。”  
  
“他第一次的时候也走了捷径？”  
  
哦，所以这 _就是_ 个测验。Q挺直腰板，迎上Mallory审视的目光：“我认为是的。我还在查证。”  
  
“动作快点。”Mallory命令道，声音柔和但是坚定，Q琢磨着离办公室的常住人员们正式赐给他‘笑面虎’的绰号还有多久，说不定已经开始了，他最近没怎么关注八卦，“还有，新系统无论如何还是需要，这会让上面的人 _感觉_ 好受点。”他声音里仅仅带着一丁点挖苦的意味，因为他不是原来的M，他不用挖苦和讽刺表达自己的情感。  
  
Q推测这是召见结束的信号了，正准备离开。这时Eve推开了门，除非有紧急事件，否则她不会那么做：  
  
“抱歉打扰，长官，但007刚刚在查林十字车站解除了一个炸弹，他相信是Silva的余党所为。他这就回来汇报。”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Q对M（原来的M，不是这个 _新_ M）并没有007对她那样深厚的感情。  
  
在一个健全、正常的家庭长大，Q并不缺乏亲情，不过他完全理解那种把M当作一个严苛、疏远、但并非无情的母亲的感受，甚至他自己有时候都会忍不住这样待她。但007从来都是她最爱的一个孩子。  
  
将Q任命为007的专属军需官是M生命中最后几个决定之一，而时至今日，Q仍然无法参透她这一决定背后的深意为何。  
  
如果你有足够的权限调阅007的档案，你会发现其中百分之九十九的部分都被涂黑了，包括日期和地点（涂黑这活儿归Tanner管，Q想他一定用干了好几只 马克笔）。Q有权限看到没涂黑的版本，而就在接受007的指派任务之前，Q把所有他有权限调阅的档案都看了一遍，然后黑进了剩下的。  
  
Q知道Bond的所有任务，他知道他的每一道伤痕，他犯的每一个错误，他的全部罪孽。他只是不知道自己在其中应该立于何处。  
  
他能想到的最靠谱的答案是：他们想让他做缰绳，控制007的行动，让他慢下来，限制他的每一步。但他甚至不确定世上能有任何人做得到这点。  
  
而且，Q不想当那个指引他走向死亡的人。  
  
  
**  
  
  
Bond在走廊里与Q擦身而过，衣冠楚楚，只有敞开的领口和袖口的血迹昭示着他此前的行踪。  
  
他没有打招呼，甚至连看都没看Q一眼，但在他错身经过军需官的瞬间抛下一句：“跟我来。”  
  
Q轻巧地转身，不慌不忙地跟在特工身后。007领着他穿过走廊，来到转角处一扇门前，他看了看左右，把Q推了进去，然后在自己身后带上了门。  
  
里面很黑，Q花了一段时间才意识到这是个 _储物间_ 。下一秒就被一只00号特工侵入了个人空间。  
  
“我们之中有一个内鬼。”Bond闻起来像是沙尘、鲜血、火药和昂贵的古龙水，他离得那么近，近到在这黑暗中Q能闻到所有那些辛辣的气味之下，有一丝甜蜜，极轻的，让人忍不住想探究、品尝。他们说007是最致命、最甜蜜的毒药。  
  
Q瞪着对方的轮廓，希望他能看到自己的不爽：“而你决定在 _储物间_ 里告诉我这个？”  
  
Bond歪了歪头：“你已经知道了。”这不是一个问句。也许对007来说，他不需要档案来阅读Q。  
  
“你应该先向M汇报，而不是告诉我这个。”Q憋回一口无奈的叹息。无论任何人曾认为这男人可以被掌控，那都是自欺欺人。  
  
“我回来不是为了向M汇报。”Bond的声音醇滑，低沉，不含一丝情绪，Q完全无从得知他在想什么，不过他想他可以相信他。  
  
“Silva很厉害，我承认这点，但他还没有厉害到能那么轻易地侵入我们的系统，更别提在如此短的时间内拿到你的测试结果。”Q说，“有一个内鬼，而我基 本可以确定他就在Q branch，我会抓出他来的。现在，Mr. Bond，你能否去专心清除Silva的余党，把家务事留给我了？”  
  
Q感到Bond喷出一口气，他想象对方轻轻扬起的嘴角，好像自己说了什么有趣的话一样，哦，等等，他确实说了。  
  
“你先请。”007侧身，把门口让开。  
  
Q翻了个白眼：“哦就跟这能有什么区别似的。”他嘟囔。储物间？说真的？Eve会嘲笑他至死的。  
  
他推开门，重回光明世界让他猛地眯起眼睛，但他毫不迟疑地右转，大步走回自己的办公室。在他身后，能听到皮鞋踏在大理石地板上的声音朝相反的方向而去。他们都没有回头。  
  
  
**  
  
  
安全地坐在自己的工作台前，Q从衣兜里拿出手机，再次阅读了那条短信。  
  
发送时间是13：37分，刚好是他在和Mallory开会的时候，Moneypenny冲进来告诉他们查林十字炸弹的五分钟之前，内容只有四个字：  
  
 **还有更多。**


End file.
